Time After Time (Sun Wukong x Blake Belladonna)
by ToughGirlGGBG
Summary: Time after time, two Faunus children would meet. They never recognized the other until many years later… this is their story, before an eclipse dawned onto their hearts, and all they wanted to do was protect one another, and then their family later. Time after time, year after year. (Main: Blake x Sun) (Past:Adam x Blake)
1. Prologue

Hey! So, this is just the Prologue, the first chapter is done, but both are short. And this may, just be a short little story. Not as long as **Protecting You** was. And, I love all of you guys, I don't think I would've actually finished my other stories, or start this one, without you guys. Either with Reviews, Favourites, or Follows. Thank you all.

Anyways! Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Time after time, two Faunus children would meet. They never recognized the other until many years later… this is their story, before an eclipse dawned onto their hearts, and all they wanted to do was protect one another, and then their family later. Time after time, year after year._

"Sun?" Blake asked one day as they wondered around Vale. It had been the day of their one year anniversary, the two eighteen now. "Do… do I look familiar at all to you? Like, I know we met once when we were younger while I was helping around Vacuo, but like, before that. Do I remind you of someone?" Sun thought for a moment as he looked down at the raven haired beauty as his tail that matched his blond hair in colour twitched around behind him.

"Now that you mention it…" He peered into the golden eyes that were so bright compared to his steel ones. "You kind of do…" Blake only rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"That would make sense. Just our luck huh?" She sighed with a smile. "We only recognize one another way after initially meeting." Sun smirked. A thought running through the blond Faunus' head as his arm and tail wrapped around his girlfriend.

"Guess that just means we were meant to be Bella!" Blake's ears twitched under her bow as she watched her boyfriend and shoved him away playfully. "It was written in the stars!" He threw his arms into the air. "The sun and the moon foretold it! Our meeting! Our love! Our whole lives!" Blake couldn't help but at least giggle at the monkey. Of course he would say something like this.

"Whatever you say Sun." He then smiled and walked over to her, grabbing her hands and making them wrap around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist and he smiled genuinely.

"I mean, if it was true, and we were meant to be together. I don't think I'd mind." Blake laughed at her boyfriends proclamation as they stood underneath the shattered, glowing moonlight. "Time after time we met, it would only make sense." Blake just nodded, allowing herself to smile and nod in agreement.

"It would make sense, wouldn't it?" He smiled widely at the cat Faunus and then started making them dance. Dancing to their own tune in their heads as they thought of all the times they may have ran into one another. Even if it was only for a few minutes, or a few hours.


	2. Before We Met

This is the first chapter, it's pretty short as you can tell, and the next chapter, will be posted in two parts. One part will be Sun's experience, and the other Blake's. The first one will be Blake's.

Anyways! Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Sun was brought into the world by his parents, his brother Nova sat with them. He watched in awe as his little brother squirmed around and yawned. When he had looked outside, it was dark, and the moon was being covered by the sun, on April 4th. The day his brother was born.  
"Mama! Papa! Look!" He pointed outside, and his parents, Celeste and Chet smiled at one another.

"Sun… our little Sun…" Celeste said. And Chet nodded in agreement. That, was the day that they were blessed with their son. One of the lights of their lives.

Blaise was in shock when he heard his young wife was pregnant with another child. He couldn't help but smile widely as he imagined a little girl with hair as black as his mothers, and eyes as bright as his ran around the White Fang camps giggling and laughing.  
"Mr. Belladonna?" The doctor came out of the room where his wife was giving birth. Two months earlier then anticipated. It was August 21st, and outside right now, was the solar eclipse.

"Yes? Is she okay? Are they both okay?" the doctor nodded.

"Yes. And you may go see them now. Congratulations. It's a little girl." Blaise could only smile brightly as his red cat ears twitched.

"Thanks Doc." He said, then walked into the room.

"We have a daughter…" His wife, Gris, said with a smile. Her dark hair stuck to her face, and her eyes were steel coloured, and were filling with tears of happiness.

"What's her name?" Blaise asked. He left Gris in charge of that.

"Blake. We are naming her Blake." He nodded. Not wanting to stress out Gris.

"I love you. I love you both so. Damn. Much." He leaned forward and kissed Gris, then kissed the baby on the forehead. Careful of her little cat ears. He couldn't of been happier to have these two in his life.

 _On April 4th, the Sun was born for the Moon, and on August 21st, the Moon was born for the Sun. These were also the days of the Eclipses. It was a time of uniqueness, and a time for soulmates to be born for one another…_


	3. Childhood Heartbreak

I changed my mind, I put their experiences together. I'm actually thinking of writing a BlackSun oneshot concerning the character I introduced a the end, what do you guys think?

Anyways! Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _When Blake was one, she lost her mom, then at four she lost her father. At two, Sun lost someone close to him as well… an older sister. He was to young to remember her much… But Nova has flashes of the accident… as he was ten when his twin was lost to them… but his parents remember clearly…_

Blake had been toddling around as a one year old when her mother collapsed that morning.

"Gris! Blake! I'm-" Blake had been crying, and looked up to where she heard her fathers voice, staring with big amber eyes as his face, which unlike her mothers, was tanned. But his face paled significantly. "Gris! Holy fuck!" The pale faced man ran right by the crying one year old and grabbed a hold of his wife. "No, no, no!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled out his Scroll, and called someone. "Thump! Buddy, I need help! It's Gris!" He yelled into the Scroll then hung up. Quickly, he picked Gris up and ran out the door, and a few seconds later, Thump showed up. He let out a sigh of relief seeing that Blake was okay.

"C'mon Blake, let's go." He ran a hand through his grey hair, careful of his bunny ears, and picked Blake up. His brown eyes were full of worry, but she would never realize this. Not until much later.

When they arrived at the White Fang's hospital tent, they could hear Blaise's yelling. Blake didn't know what he was saying. She had occupied herself with Thump's bunny ears.

"Is she okay?" Thump asked when they made it to her father. He only shook his head.

"This is it Thump. The only way she can get better is if we take her to the Humans." Thump's eyes brightened.

"That's amazing! Here, take Blake, I can get a doctor here in-" Blaise cut him off with a sneer.

"Unless it's a Faunus… I don't want ANYONE touching Gris!" Thump just glared at his friend.

"Blaise, you have to-" Blaise just hissed at him.

"Hall! If you bring a Human anywhere _near_ my family, I will _personally_ see to it that you are gone!" Thump only nodded sourly. Then walked away.

 ** _Three years later…_**

"Blake! Get in here! Thump wants to see you!" Blake looked towards her friend Koda, and then at the little blond haired boy in front of her.

"I guess I have to go now…" Blake sighed, then stood up with the little boy. "I'll see you around!" She said waving bye as the boy waved at her as well, then started to walk away. A monkey tail swinging behind him.

"Okay! Blake! We are heading back to main camp! Like, now! Get your stuff together! Quick!" Blake nodded at Thump as he spoke to her, then ran into her room and packed everything up.

When they got back to the main camp, the leader of the White Fang walked over to them slowly. A grim smile on his face. Blake immediately got scared.

"Blake… we need to talk…" Blake nodded stiffly, and then held onto their leaders hand as they walked around. "You remember how your father went on that mission?" Blake nodded at the leader.

"Yes." The leader sighed.

"He's gone. He was killed during a raid on the Humans in Vacuo. I'm so sorry Blake… I know how hard this must be for-" The gray haired leader looked down at the Faunus girl. Her eyes staring blankly ahead of her. Clearly stunned by the words that had just been spoken to her, she didn't know what to do. Or how to react. So she ran. She ran back from where they came, and ran right into Koda and Thumps arms. And cried. Over the loss of both of her parents.

 _And we all know how this story ends… Gris passed on… all from the hatred held towards Humans from a Faunus… And her father… unable to deal with the burden of_ _the Fang and having to face his daughter, one whom looks much like the wife he lost, made him loose all sense he once had, and he ran… letting his friends and daughter believe him to be dead…_

 _Sun Wukong was only two when something happened that would plague his parents memories for the longest time… The Wukong family was out visiting a Human village in Vacuo for a vacation when the Fang had attacked them._

"C'mon mama! C'mon papa!" A ten year old girl with dirty blonde hair said as she jumped around and giggled. Her eyes were two different colours, one purple, and the other pink. A gene that ran deep in Celeste's family.

"Hush now C.T., we're coming!" Carli-Terri was the Wukong's one and only daughter. She was also the one who the younger boy Carter was named after. He was named for her because of his eyes. C.T., as she was know as by friends and family, was ten years old when she was lost to the family.

"Okay! Well hurry up! Especially you Nova!" Nova only rolled his eyes at his twin sister as he ran at her, his green eyes flashed with happiness when they ran alongside each other, jumping around, and using their blond tails to trip one another. A baby Sun just giggled and mumbled incoherent sentences as he watched his older siblings play.

"Down!" Sun said as he started to squirm in his fathers arms, the black haired man chuckled then set his son down on the ground, and he toddled after his sisters, but not before they stopped for him to catch up. Then they all ran along together, their parents chuckling as they walked down the street holding hands.

But the happiness ended quickly as flames ate away at the Human village and Celeste ran around, yelling for her husband who was looking for their kids.

"No! Please! Let my brothers go! Please! I'm _begging_ you!" C.T. said as she cried, begging the red haired man to let her siblings go. "Please!" Her twin laid past out in front of her.

"Tch. Fine. I guess I can spare you. But you have to go home with my remaining comrades, and join us." C.T. thought about it. But didn't hesitate when she answered.

"Fine… take me then… but leave my brothers alone…" The golden eyed man smirked, set the crying toddler beside his brother, and walked off with the girl…

When Chet and Celeste found them, they were devastated. Celeste fell to the ground immediately, her legs buckled.

"No… no… NO!" She yelled, pulling her older son into her lap, holding him while crying.

"Celeste… it's okay… it's okay…" Chet said as he held Sun in his arms, calming the toddler who was crying.

"Where is she!? Where's C.T.?! Where's Carli-Terri?!" Chet couldn't speak, instead he helped his wife up, handed her their toddler, and picked up Nova, and they walked to the hospital…

 _When Nova awoke, he was not aware with what had happened… all he knew was that his sister was gone… Sun has no recollection of a sister, but does have faint memories of a dirty blonde haired girl with mismatched eyes whenever he looks at his cousin. His parents watch what they say as well… only telling Sun of his sister when he was twenty years old, and old enough to go out on his own to find her…_


	4. First Meeting

Okay. I'm nearing the end of this. I can't really think on how to continue this. The next chapter will be the last. But I am thinking about starting a new BlackSun story though.

Anyways! Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _The more they grew, they seemed to run into one another whenever Blake was in Vacuo. There first meeting, they were to young to remember, so, we'll consider this the first of many meetings…_

The day that they first met, Blake was a little girl running around with short black hair, and golden eyes that seemed to shine like the sun. While Sun, he was a boy missing his two front teeth, with bright grey eyes with a tinge of blue, and hair that was blond and all over the place. Their first meeting, him and Blake sat together playing with toys. That was the meeting they couldn't remember. But the one the do remember, was when the White Fang attacked a small village in the middle of the Vacuo desert. Blake only stared with dim eyes as she watched the towns people try and clean up the mess Adam's group of fanatics had made. It had been two years before the two Faunus' joined Beacon, and Blake remembered this well. She was fifteen, and so was Sun. She remembered the way the people of the town were walking. Limping along as they tried to act as if they weren't injured in anyway. Like they weren't silently pleading for help whenever they opened their eyes after a blink. Blake only shuddered as she remembered Adam telling her about the attack he was planning on a restaurant. How he was going to bring in the diseased people, the Grimm, into the quaint village, and unleash them, "Let them tear this damned place apart." she recalled Adam saying to her. Blake groaned as she set the box of supplies down on the ground and fixed the supply bag that rested on her back. She then picked the box back up and walked over to a man with black hair and grey eyes. A short women with green eyes and blonde hair stood beside him.

"Hello. May I help you?" the black haired man said as he watched Blake look around uneasily.

"Oh!" She jumped then looked at the man and nodded. She hoped no one in the town would recognize her as she had cut her hair off to her first set of ears. "Um, yes." She said and the man pointed at the box in her hands.

"Are these for us?" She nodded as she handed the man the box of supplies. "And the bag as well?" Blake nodded. Taking Gambol Shroud out of the bag, making sure to show it to the man so he knew she wasn't a threat. She hooked it to her pants and handed the bag over to the woman who approached her with a smile.

"If you want to help, my son is the one on top of that roof. With the blond hair and monkey tail. He would be glad to have the help." Blake nodded.

"Alright. Thank you for letting me help." She bowed a little then ran off. And the woman smiled as she watched the black haired girl run off.

When Blake got to the building she quickly climbed up and alerted the blond boy of her presence.  
"Alright. Thanks for the help. If you could just put those planks over there, it would be greatly appreciated." Blake nodded. And did as the boy told her.

 _This went on for a month. Blake would listen to what he had to say, and would comply. And at the end of the month, with no names being exchanged, the two had fallen for one another. But the only thing they departed one another with was a simple kiss._


	5. How It Came To Be

Alright! Last chapter! Thank you for reading! This is the last installment of my **An Eclipse Of The Heart** series though.

And also! Throwback in the chapter!

Anyways! Enjoy!

(Sorry! Made a mistake and I'm just fixing it!)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Eventually, these two would meet through certain circumstances._

Sun was new to this whole thing. No one knew why he wanted to be a Huntsman, but he did.

"Mom…come on! Please! I know I can do this! I know I can be a Huntsman!" Sun had been pleading with her for awhile. And she finally gave in.

"Well, you aren't going to Shadow Academy. You're going to Haven. IF something happens there then Beacon. Got it?" Sun's mom said. And he nodded.

"Understood mom. Thank you…" Sun's reason for going was that he knew it would be life changing for him. He didn't know it what sense, but he just knew somehow. It would change something about him.

When he got to Haven, and was assigned his team, with him as leader, the people that ran the Academy had one of their older Teams return, meaning they needed Team SSSN's room, and with that, they were sent off to Beacon.

 _Sun's was a happy case, while Blake's hers was a bit more… complicated._

Blake thought she would've just died right then and there. Not wind up in a juvenile facility. But lo and behold, here she was. Sitting in a beige jumper. Waiting for her judgement.

"Are you Miss. Blake Belladonna?" She looked up at a man with grey hair and circular glasses.

"Yes..?" She responded questionably. He smiled.  
"Good. My name is Ozpin. I'm the head master of the Huntsmen and Huntress school, Beacon, and I would like for you to join me." He said with a sip of his coffee.

"What?" She said quietly and slowly. Obviously wanting more elaboration.

"Yes. Join me. Come to Beacon. Be come a Huntress. Quite simple really." Blake raised an eyebrow at the green eyed and grey haired man in front of her.

"Like, become a student?" Ozpin nodded.

"Indeed. It would get you out of here. And what you did while apart of the White Fang will no longer be relevant to anything you've done. Only the training that you've done will be known of. Only I shall know of this as well. Along with your Faunus heritage, that is if you wish to hide it." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee. "But, this is a limited time offer. So, tick tock Miss. Belladonna." Blake just looked at him blankly. But, she didn't have much of a choice. If she stayed here, she would be in jail for the rest of her life, And something was telling her she needed to do this.

"Fine. I'll join you. And I will keep my ears hidden." Blake said. And Ozpin nodded.

"Alright. You will be given your belongings immediately, and will come with me where I will drop you off where you shall be getting picked up by the bus and taken to the school." Blake nodded at Ozpin.

"Okay." And that was that. She was released, and sent off.

 _But the bus ride… that was where they tell of their first meeting to those who ask…_

"What'cha reading?" She ignored the voice as she continued to read. "Huh, guess you're ignoring me?" She stayed silent, answering the voices question. "That sucks." The voice sighed. "I was hoping to have a conversation with one of the only other Faunus' on this bus..." She quickly looked over at the voice. It's person was in fact, also a Faunus, and a boy, he had blond hair, and his eyes were dark grey with a mischievous look. His skin was also tanned, definitely not from Vale. She looked at him skeptically. She smiled it on him, that he was like her. But she couldn't exactly see what part he had. And what animal.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She asked, he chuckled.  
"I'm Sun Wukong!" She saw a tail twitch happily. A monkeys tail. "And you?" She didn't answer. She instead went back to reading. "If you don't answer I'm going to call you Kitty." He said as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Blake." She answered simply.

"Do you have a last name Blake?" She nodded.

"Belladonna." He smiled. Repeating her first and last name. It rolling right off his tongue.

"Alright. Well, nice meeting you Blake!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ha... look at that... last paragraph in this series is from the very first paragraph in the series! Nice!


End file.
